elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Two Sides of the Coin
Overview While roaming around the city of Bruma, the Hero of Kvatch can overhear rumors about Arnora Auria. Her husband has been arested and apparently has stolen some money from her. Walkthrough After getting her disposition to at least 60 points, Arnora reveals that her lover, Jorundr, is in jail for murder. Both were attempting to steal a tax shipment headed to the Imperial City, but in the chaos, Jorundr killed a guard. They fled and hid the stolen goods, but the Bruma City Guard eventually traced them and Jorundr was arrested. Arnora discovered that before he was arrested, Jorundr hid the stolen goods elsewhere. She asks for your help in convincing Jorundr to give up the location of the hidden stash, and agrees to give you half if you do so. Visit Jorundr in prison. You'll discover that he won't talk, so you'll have to commit a crime and get incarcerated yourself. The fastest way is by attempting to pick the lock of his cell with the guard present, or attempting to steal something in the presence of guards. Punching the jailer in the face is a fun way to advance the quest. Choose "Go to Jail" when you are caught. Once inside Jorundr's cell, he will reveal to you his side of the story. According to him, Arnora was the one pushing to rob a larger, well-guarded tax shipment. In the midst of the ambush and chaos, she killed a guard. They fled for the mountains. While Arnora went looking for "supplies", Jorundr hid the stolen goods elsewhere. Soon, the Bruma City Guard caught him and threw him in jail, while Arnora lives free. Jorundr wants revenge. He asks you to kill Arnora, bring proof of her death (the amulet around her neck she always wears), and he will reveal the location of the gold to you. He knows that he'll be in jail for the long run for murder he didn't commit, but he would rather have Arnora dead and you have the gold than have her live free. Spend your time in jail* and once you're free, head to Arnora's house. Don't forget to recover your own stolen goods from the evidence chest in the Bruma dungeon, since those were taken away from you. Alternatively, you could pick the lock of the evidence chest, and after being sent to jail and talking to Jorundr, pickpocket Tyrellius when he comes over to snipe at Jorundr. A prison jailer will rush over and open the cell - they're going to attack you, but if you can get around them, run out of the jail, get your stuff from the evidence chest, and make a break for it! That way, you don't lose stats from doing time - and it's hilarious watching the guards chase you. They'll attempt to arrest you again in the Great Hall, but now you can either Pay Gold, or Resist Arrest. (Personally, I had fun resisting arrest and making them chase me deep into the Jerall Mountains. So long, suckers!) -submitted by WBN. Once at Arnora's house, you have two decisions: # Reveal Jorundr's plan with Arnora, who will give you her real amulet so that Jorundr will reveal the location of the gold, or # Kill Arnora, take both amulets (one on Arnora's body, and the real amulet in a chest downstairs), and return to Jorundr with them Choosing Arnora If you side with Arnora and you tell her of Jorundr's plans, she will give you the key to a chest downstairs with her true amulet. She asks you to return it to Jorundr, so that he reveals the location of the stolen goods. Once you've done so, he will tell you that the goods are outside Bruma's city walls. (Note: If you return to Arnora with the information, she'll tell you to retrieve the goods yourself.) Head outside Bruma via the northern gate and straight ahead where the path diverges into three paths. On the center path, you'll see a rock and brown bush to the right. Move toward the bush and you'll be approached by Tyrellius Logellus, a corrupt prison guard. Tyrellius reveals to you that he overheard your conversation with Jorundr, and he wanted the goods himself. He has already killed Arnora, and you are the remaining loose end. Tyrellius then attacks you, so finish him off. Once dead, retrieve the stolen goods from the semi-buried stash in the rocks behind him. Return to Arnora's house to find her dead body and complete the quest. You receive the stolen reward and +1 fame for completing the quest in this way, which is the same reward as following Jorundr, though you can choose to loot the standard armor and silver longsword off of Tyrellius' body once he is dead. Although the journal note may say it, there is not bounty or ruckus raised if you kill the corrupt guard and find Arnora's dead body. Note: This way you will get the most gold. Choosing Jorundr If you agree with Jorundr, simply head to the house and slay Arnora. Take the amulet off her body, as well as her keys. Head downstairs and open the locked chest next to the bed and take Arnora's True Amulet. Return and show both amulets to Jorundr. Jorundr is surprised that Arnora has two amulets, but isn't surprised about her craftiness, as he taught her the tricks of the trade. He joyfully reveals the stolen goods location to you. It is outside Bruma's northern gate, just off the center path to the right, behind a brown bush and half-buried in some rocks. Simply take the goods and the quest is completed. You receive the stolen goods as a reward, and +1 fame for completing the quest this way. This is the same reward as following Arnora, though choosing her adds an extra step to the quest. Journal entries Trivia * If you pickpocket both Arnora and Jorundr you will see that they have 1000 gold each, you may need to go to jail or pay a small fine of 25 gold but it's worth the loot. * If you decide to go to get the gold before Jorundur or Anora tells where it's at, it will not be there. * If you go to jail after you obtain the amulet, serve your time and then fast travel somewhere. The corrupt guard will not have a chance to attack you. * If you side with Arnora, but kill her anyway, you will fail the quest, even though it would still be following Jorundur. * If you manage to break out of jail when you're in the same cell as Jorundr, the cell door will still be wide open when you come back, but Jorundr will not leave. * The corrupt guard can actually be heard pestering Jorundr for the location of the money at certain times of the day during the quest. * After you finished the quest, you can return to the castle dungeon and find Tyrellius still alive standing next to the same cell staring into space. * Jorundr is also switched cells after the quest is completed. * You can get two loots off Tyrellius. If you walk into the dungeons when he's not there, you can find all his armor and the Silver Longsword in his room and steal it. * If you punch Jorundr in jail the guard will come in and kill him, making the quest impossible to complete. You can exploit this by exiting the jail cell after the guard opens the door. This does not count as a jailbreak. * Betraying both with stealing Arnora's True Amulet and showing it Jorundr doesn't work - he won't react to it at all. Category:Oblivion: Bruma Quests